1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device for positioning a light guiding element.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional Digital video disk (DVD), a LED lens is positioned in the DVD via two points of heat melting. However, a cost of heat melting is high.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device for positioning a light guiding element to overcome the described shortcoming.